To Never Be Forgotten
by stelena-forever-and-always
Summary: A one-shot about a possible City of Heavenly Fire epilogue. It may be just a little sad so read at your own risk. Sometimes immortality can be such a burden.


**I hope you enjoy this! It's my first TMI fanfiction so it might not be great, but enjoy!  
Warning: It may be a little sad**

Tessa stood in the pouring rain with Magnus hovering over her holding an umbrella to protect her from the rain. She had barely known these Nephilim but she was crying. Why was she crying? Maybe because she watched Magnus lose the one person he had ever _truly _loved, or was it because she had been very close with the ancestors of each Shadowhunter? Maybe she cried because she knew how much Magnus had cared, even loved them, or was it that although she had only met them a few weeks ago, she'd already managed to care for them as she once did for Charlotte, Henry, and even Jessamine? Or did she shed tears because she had just met and lost the last Herondale to ever exist? Even worse was that now, the Herondale name was lost forever. It had no meaning anymore. Who knew? Maybe she simply cried because the now deceased Herondale, Jace, reminded her so much of though they had looked almost completely different, they were the exact same way: Sarcastic, tormented, and gentle with the things they loved.

Well, whatever the case was, she was still crying. She finally let her eyes wander away from the Herondale plot, only to let them fall on the Fairchild plot. She remembered stern and caring Charlotte and sweet and loving Henry. There was a new addition to the Fairchild plot now. The new spot belonged to none other than Clarissa Adele Fairchild, or Clary as she preferred to be called. Clary had reminded Tessa so much of herself: underestimated but strong. They had both also fallen in love with Herondale men. They had both lost them as well. Tessa smiled at the thought of Will.

Moving her gaze once again, she looked at the Lightwood plot. She instantly remembered Tatiana, Benedict, Gabriel, and Gideon. _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_,she read. It was the name of Magnus' grave was there now, along with his sister, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood. Isabelle had somewhat reminded Tessa of Jessamine. The only difference was that Isabelle had embraced being a Shadowhunter while Jessamine had hated everything about it. Tessa looked from her grave to Simon, Isabelle's boyfriend. He stood in front of the grave of his now sadly deceased girlfriend, not seeming to mind the rain. Magnus handed the umbrella to Tessa and he walked closer to Alec's grave. Tessa walked over so she could stand between the Fairchild and Herondale plots. There,in the Herondale plot, she saw all the names of each and every one of her descendants names engraved into stone. All of them dead. All of them gone.

* * *

Simon just couldn't believe it. His headstrong Isabelle was gone. She was lying deep underneath the ground next to Max and Alec. She had barely lived a full life before she died. Even worse was that she had died in his arms.

He now thought of Clary who just like Isabelle, lay dead underneath the ground except she lay in the Fairchild plot. They had grown up together. And since he had become a vampire, he knew that one day, she would die. But he never thought that it would happen so soon. Thinking about Clary eventually invaded his mind with thoughts about Jace. He had absolutely _hated _Jace when they first met and he had hated him even more when he saw that Clary was in love with him. But at last, he had learned to actually be friends with him. At least now, those four Shadowhunters he had grown to care about were somewhere full of light where no demon or anything remotely evil could ever touch them.

* * *

Magnus couldn't stand the thought that the only person he had ever _truly _loved was dead. Even worse was that since Magnus was immortal, he would most likely _never _see Alec ever again. He now realized how Tessa had felt and still had to feel after she had lost Will. At least Will had lived a long life, not like Alec's who had gotten cut short. _Nineteen, what an age to die_, he thought. Maryse and Robert had to be in despair. All three of their children were gone and so was their adopted son. Jocelyn and Luke had to be even worse. After all, Clary had been Jocelyn's only daughter and she had been almost everything for Luke. Simon had to feel the same pain if not more. Clary had been his best friend and first love while Isabelle had been his girlfriend. Even Tessa had to be upset. The last Herondale had now come and gone and had been too young to have a child. The Herondale line was gone. But what could be done? Nothing. For him, Simon, and Tessa were all immortal. They would never see Jace, Clary, Simon, or Alec _ever _again. Being immortal was such a curse.

* * *

That night, images passed through Tessa's mind. Images of the deceased Shadowhunters. She saw Alec's blue eyes that looked like Will's, Isabelle's dark hair, Clary's green eyes, and Jace's golden features. Even worse, she began seeing images of her old group of friends. Jessamine's fair hair, Charlotte's fixed gaze, Henry's carrot colored hair, Sophie's smile, Gideon's laugh that only Sophie was able to pull out of him, Jem's silver hair, and Will's impossible midnight blue eyes. Throughout the years, she had seen them all marry, have children, and then die of old age. Gideon in 1919, her beloved Will in 1937, Sophie in 1939, all her children dead before her, Gabriel in 1940, and then finally Cecily, Will's sister, in 1945. But she never forgot. She never forgot the taste of Agatha's delicious food, the seemingly endless corridors of the London Institute, the darkness of the York one, the grand library, Blackfriars Bridge, she had never even forgotten Bridget's awful songs. It had been agonizing to watch it all disappear.

* * *

Simon leaned against one of the walls in the Sanctuary. It was as far into the Institute as he could go and to be honest; he was fine with it. If he had gone inside the actual building, he would have been hit with tens, hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of emotions. If he stepped into the library, he would remember Clary. Walking in the kitchen, he would remember Isabelle cooking food that had always ended up tasting horrible. The grand piano reminded him of Jace and the weapons room of Alec. He couldn't even pass by Taki's anymore without feeling an empty pit in his stomach. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two steles; one silver and one red. Clary's and Isabelle's steles. He had been allowed to keep them. Magnus had Alec's and Tessa had Jace's. She had also taken Jace's copy of _A Tale Of Two Cities_. Why? He had no clue. He never thought he would miss them much, especially Jace. But, he did.

* * *

Tessa took the book that had been laying on her bedside table. _A Tale Of Two Cities by Charles Dickens_, the cover read. She opened the book to the front page where a note had been written down. The writer had handwriting that was as familiar to Tessa as her own.  
_With hope at last,  
William Herondale_

* * *

_It was a bit ironic wasn't it_, Magnus asked himself. He had seen Clary grow from a small naive girl to a strong Shadowhunter. He had seen Isabelle and Alec manage to love people outside of their family. He had seen Jace actually love and care about someone other than himself. He had seen each of the four Shadowhunters grow up and mature into the wonderful people they had become. The people that he had deeply cared about. Ironic wasn't it that he had been the one to watch them all grow and then, he had been the one to watch them all fall.

**The end! I hope you liked it and thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read it! **


End file.
